The present invention relates to a sealing device in an air compressor, used particularly for comparatively small cooling devices such as a car cooler, to prevent lubrication oil and grease from scattering outside from a clutch device.
Generally, a rotary compressor comprises a cylinder chamber made up of a cylindrical cylinder and two side blocks parallelly provided at both sides of the cylinder; and a rotor having radially movable vanes positioned rotatably in the cylinder chamber to divide it into plural working chambers; whereby the desired compressing operation can be carried out by the rotor rotation.
When this type air compressor is used for cooling devices such as a car cooler, the rotation of the car engine is transmitted from the output shaft of the engine to the rotor shaft of the compressor projecting from the front side block by way of a transmission device comprising a pulley and belt assembly and a clutch device.
FIG. 1 shows an embodiment of a conventional power transmission device of an air compressor having a compressor body 1 which comprises a rotor shaft 3 projected from a front side block 2, a front head 5 attached to the front side block 2 and forming a coaxial cylindrical portion 4 at the outer periphery of the rotor shaft 3, a mechanical sealing device made up of a seal ring 6 interposed between the inner periphery of the cylindrical portion 4 and the rotor shaft 3, rollers 7 and 8 and a cover plate 9, and an oil absorber 10 such as felt attached to an end of the inner periphery of the cylindrical portion 4. The cylindrical portion 4 rotatably encased in a pulley 12 via a ball bearing assembly 11. By entraining a belt (not shown) around the pulley 12 via the ball bearing 11, the rotational force from an output shaft of a car engine is transmitted to the rotor. A solenoid core 13 making up an electromagnetic clutch is housed in the pulley 12.
An attach plate 14 is held between the rotor shaft 3 and rotor front end, an armature 15 is positioned at a pulley front end 12 and faces the solenoid core 13, and a plate spring 16 is interposed between the armature 15 and a holding plate 17 to urge the armature 15 to be apart from the pulley end 12 by a minute spacing distance d. When the solenoid core 13 is demagnetized, the armature 15 is apart from the pulley end 12, i.e., the clutch is in a disengaged condition. When the solenoid core 13 is excited, the armature 15 is attracted to the pulley end 12, and the clutch is connected by the friction engagement of the two.
In such an air compressor provided with the clutch device, however, a lubrication oil leaks from the sealing portion of the air compressor body 1 and the rotor shaft 3, and the grease of the bearing 11 easily leaks out. Conventionally, the oil leakage from the air compressor body 1 has been prevented by the mechanical sealing device or absorbed by the oil absorber 10, and the grease leakage from the bearing 11 has been prevented by the bearing seal. Nevertheless, a small quantity of oil tends to be scattered from the outer periphery of the oil absorber 10 by centrifugal force, and the grease melts due to the high temperature and is scattered by centrifugal force and distributed to the pulley front end 12 whereby it is scattered to the outer periphery of the compressor along the spaced "d" between pulley 12 and the armature 15. Consequently the areas provided at the surroundings of the compressor, such as the bonnet, become stained, and further the grease adheres to the contact surface of the pulley 12 and the armature 15 to deteriorate the transmission torque of the clutch device.
The present invention aims to eliminate the above noted drawbacks, and therefore it is an object of the present invention to prevent the distribution of oil leaked from the compressor body through the mechanical sealing device and grease leaked from the bearing to the surroundings.
The present invention aims to achieve the above noted object by providing a ring-shaped interference plate having substantially an L-shaped section at the inner periphery of a pulley front end.